


We'd Make Such a Cute Couple

by wrotemywayout



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Posting on mobile, a mediocre mess, a mess, might be a mess, the boyfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrotemywayout/pseuds/wrotemywayout
Summary: Some thoughts Michael has





	We'd Make Such a Cute Couple

This was pure bliss. Michael hummed as Jeremy carded his fingers through his hair, sometimes taking a group of strands to roll the ends of between his fingertips. They were at Michael's house. They have been for the past 4 days actually, thanks to summer break. Michael's basement is practically his own apartment so there was no need to leave, they had all they needed right there. Jeremy sat on the end of the couch, by one of the arms while Michael was laying across the length of the couch so his head was resting in Jeremy's lap. Michael had a bowl of popcorn on his chest and alternated between taking pieces for himself and reaching a few up to give to Jeremy. A documentary played forgotten on the T.V. in front of them. Neither of them have payed any attention to whatever the narrator was saying about the penguins or whatever in a while as they were too busy paying attention to each other. They weren't talking, they didn't need to. There was a mutual understanding and a comfort found in the silence. 

"Jere," Michael broke the fragile sheet of silence covering the room. 

"What's up?" Jeremy responded, not stopping the movement of his fingers in Michael's hair. 

"We'd make such a cute couple, just hear me out." 

"Michael, you ca-" Jeremy tried to respond but a handful of popcorn was shoved into his mouth, stopping him from continuing. 

"Shut up, I said hear me out. Think about it, Jere. Look at us, this isn't something bros do. This is like, totally gay. Not that there's anything wrong with that though, cause I'm also like totally gay." 

He paused to eat another piece of popcorn. 

"We would be so fucking cute. I could wear your sweaters and the sleeves would be too long and Christine will talk about how cute it is. We could be so grossly affectionate to try to top Rich and Jake. Jesus, those guys have no chill. Just, like, consider it. We're practically dating already." 

"Michael," Jeremy tried again. 

"Don't shoot me down just yet, I have like a billion different reasons." 

"Michael. You need to stop." 

"Hey! I said don't shoot me down. You just need to think about it." 

"I am thinking," Jeremy moved to rub his hands against his temples in frustration but Michael grabbed his wrist to move his hand back to his scalp. "I'm thinking that you're probably way too high right now. Mike, we've been dating for like 7 months now." 

"Hmm. Oh, yeah. My points still stand." Michael placed the bowl on the floor and turned so he was straddling Jeremy's lap. Jeremy's hands now on his hips, Michael nuzzled into Jeremy's shoulder. 

"I still think," Michael said quietly, his lips brushing Jeremy's neck, "that you make an excellent boyfriend." 

"And I still think," Jeremy positioned Michael so their foreheads were resting together, "that you're insane."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like this that much but i figured if I spent the time to write it might as well post it anyway


End file.
